


我的

by hyshadow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyshadow/pseuds/hyshadow
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 2





	我的

“我随手绑的，你不许耍赖，不准挣开。”Natasha高傲地抬起下巴，微微眯起眼，对着Bucky发号施令。

他躺在酒店柔软的大床上，明明抬眼就能透过玻璃穹顶，看见深冬的芬兰夜空，飘荡着璀璨壮丽的极光。可他却无心顾及，他的眼中——只有她的绿眸在房间昏暗暧昧的烛火下闪硕的狡黠的光，他无言，任由她轻车熟路地用提前备好的丝带将他的双手固定在左右的床柱上。

Natasha跨坐在Bucky的大腿上，几乎没有穿衣服，只有一根红色的缎带贴身覆住她玲珑的双乳，寥寥无几的丝带绑在腰肋两侧，摆动着水蛇般的细腰，隔着轻薄的内裤贴在他精壮的肉体上不紧不慢地画圈。感觉到他下体的胀大，对上他微黯的眼，Natasha得意地向他挑眉，故意伸出自己柔软的舌头，在他的注视下慢慢舔过自己丰满的唇，将自己的唇在水光的氤氲下染成诱人的禁果。

见到这般香艳，Bucky的喉头不自然地滚动一下，偏头错开与Natasha交融的视线。见状Natasha轻轻笑出声来，俯下身在他耳边吹气：“怎么啦？别害羞呀。”她的唇像成熟的红樱桃若即若离地落在他的耳后，慵懒散落的红发洒在他的双颊和脖颈。

屋内空气的燥热将这份呼之欲出的情欲升温，Natasha向后伸手解开自己身上的最后一缕遮掩，毫无遮拦的肉体暴露在他面前，富有弹性的乳房随着她的移动如雪兔跳动着，乳首挺立的樱花闪着昏昏然的爱欲。Bucky掩饰不了沉重的吐息，喉咙里发出低低的呻吟。对此，她很满意，缓缓俯下身。

"我的。"她恋恋吻上他的喉，贪婪地汲取他的味道，耳边是他满足的低叹。

"我的。"金属和肉身连接处满是狰狞的疤痕，像是来自地狱的厉火在他上身燃烧。她一寸一寸留下自己的标记，为他镀上属于自己的红。

"我的。"她的舌流连于他的胸前，将他敏感的小粒含在嘴里吮吸吞吐，感受他的起伏愈加急促。

我的。隔着一层薄薄的布料，精巧的鼻尖轻轻蹭着已全然挺立的器官。用贝齿脱下最后的屏障，她抬头寻到他难耐的目光，张开嘴贴上他的顶端，微微晃动脑袋摩擦、刺激它。

柔软的唇舌吞下他最为敏感的皮肤，口腔内的温暖湿润和舌尖毫无遮拦的挑逗让Bucky浑身僵硬，就像有一道雷劈中了他，脑中一片空白，只能任由情潮摆布。在Natasha舌尖的搅动下，肉柱已然分泌出亮晶晶的透明液体，她将它细细舔过、卷入口中，手上有一下没一下地揉搓着滚烫柱体，毫无节奏规律可循。在这磨人的刺激下，Bucky微微弓起身体，嘶哑着声音，“宝贝，适可而止。”

“我的教官，告诉我，”Natasha低低地说，“你想要吗？”  
放肆、不负责任地挑逗、调戏，沙哑性感的嗓音，构成不容逃脱的蛛网将他束缚。Bucky咬着牙不让自己发出渴望的哀求。Natasha抹着娇红，懒洋洋地抬起臀部，将早已湿润的穴口对准他硬得发烫的肉棒，扭动着腰肢，有意无意地在他的顶端打转，花穴的褶皱随着她故意的收缩而张合，如贪婪的小嘴诉着无声的邀请。Bucky咬着下唇不作声。

行啊，这都还能忍。Natasha咬咬自己的下唇，当着爱人的面，手指探向自己的下体，揉搓自己的花瓣，这样直接的刺激让她无法控制地动情喘息。

眼看她细长的手指探入幽深的蜜道，在他看不见的地方肆意勾弄，不时引得自己随着手指的节奏颤抖，炽热呻吟溢出Bucky的喉间，下体如烙铁一般滚烫坚硬又胀痛难耐，心跳已经达到了极限。她的红发被汗水浸湿，散乱黏在额头、脸颊和长颈上，看着他整个人如溺水者紧紧抓住救命稻草一般焦渴，她朝他做了一个口型。

想要吗？Bucky在目眩神迷间念出这句话，头上响起Natasha胜利者一般骄傲的笑，“有恃无恐”几个大字闪过他的脑海。她手指抽插的幅度不大，只有速度越提越快，啧啧的水声逐渐压过她的娇吟，她似吸人魂魄的妖精在他咫尺之间寻欢作乐。

她迷离的眼神从未离开过Bucky，越是捕捉到他专注的目光，她越是兴奋。  
看着我。  
你只能看着我。

脸颊绯红，朱唇轻启，她的放荡，她的淫欲，她的呻吟，她的喘息。再也受不了这样活色生香的折磨，Bucky猛力挣脱掉双手的束缚，翻身迅速将她反压在身下，不容半点反抗。

Natasha刚要开口控诉他不讲信用，就听到他伏在耳边说：“我就没答应你。”他张口裹住她的耳垂，贪婪地鸩饮她的甜美，“现在轮到我了。”

Natasha溶在床上媚眼如丝，原本胜雪的肌肤现下透着娇羞的红，内心砰砰直跳。  
我想要更多。  
想看你对于我的占有欲，听你勒令我不准自慰，看你眼中的欲火会将我如何吞噬。  
想看你被我撩拨得失控，想要你狠狠地罚我，警告我不许有下次，感受你在我身上大力留下自己的痕迹。  
我要知道你给我的“有恃无恐”究竟给了我多大的权利。

Bucky温热的呼吸肆意喷洒在她裸露的肌肤上，滚烫而又富有侵略性，所到之处都带起一丝轻柔的痒，让她不住地微微颤动，无力挣脱他的桎梏。他的金属手指勾起她的下巴，她顺从地向后仰头，寻上他的唇。他的凌厉、她的香甜，弥漫在口齿的每一寸，房内的温暖，气味的交融，唇舌间缠绵的柔滑，太过撩人的情欲让Natasha分泌出更多的爱液，微微打湿贴身的布料；对于快感的渴望让她弓起身，向后，向他灼热的肉棒摆动着身躯。

Bucky注意到身下人的小动作，嘴角绽出一抹愉悦的笑意，更进一步地将她的理智撕裂。

他玩弄着她雪白的乳房，将它们在手中揉成不同的形状，他恶劣地用双指夹住敏感的乳头，轻轻往外扯，脊柱中微弱的电流引得Natasha娇喘连连。"我的。"

顺着脊椎，他一路吻下去，舌头抵在深陷的腰窝打转，就像探险的人寻到了价值连城的宝藏。"我的。"

小腹，三角区，大腿根，他的手牵出一条沸腾着痴迷与眷恋的线绵延而下，最后停在她茂密的森林，轻轻戏弄着暗粉的皱褶，沾上她的水光。"我的。"

在他强势进攻下，Natasha引以为傲的克制被迅速瓦解。她轻轻的哼声满是渴望的韵调，她调整着自己的花穴对准硬挺的巨根。可他，只在洞口轻轻摩擦，任由她愈流俞欢的春水沿着大腿划落，将灰色的床单浸成暧昧的深色。她转过头，眼里蓄满对他的爱恋、崇拜与渴望，像小猫似的在他身下婉转求欢，主动想要纳入他粗大的肉棒，却被他钳住腰肢动弹不得。

Bucky笑了，埋头在Natasha脖颈的一侧，在她的脖子上吸出一串艳丽而又羞耻的红痕，笑道：“你想要吗？”

“操你妈的，James Buchanan Barnes。”Natasha带着一丝哭腔骂道。他沉下身，稍微将那巨物送入她紧密湿润的甬道，浅尝即止后复又退出，重复几次后，强忍着肉棒欲要爆发的蓬勃气息，在她耳后耐心道：“想要吗？”

“想。”早已被欲望吞噬的Natasha半晌后只能缴械般张嘴，甚至漏出无法抑制的喘息。

Bucky没有再为难她，立即将巨大的肉茎埋在她体内，狂风骤雨地大力挺胯。在身后男人粗暴的撞击下，她丰满的乳房如两只幼兔一跳一跳的，她不绝于耳、满足的呻吟萦绕在他耳边，如最烈的春药让他在情欲的翻涌中彻底失去自我。

冬日战士的占有欲就像野兽一样疯狂，原本矜持的湛蓝眼眸早已丢下了冷漠淡然的外壳，涌动着肉欲的浓密乌云，次次直捣花心，又快又狠地冲击在她脆弱的敏感点上，圆润白嫩的臀尖在一次次的撞击下染上满含情欲的潮红。Natasha的体力渐渐跟不上Bucky操弄的速度，嗓子里飘出的呜咽声就像无助的小兽。尽管如此，Bucky依旧想把她揉入自己的骨血，永不分离。

见她即将崩溃，Bucky拽着她的头发，将她软软趴在床上的上半身拉起来，力道控制得很好，丝毫没有扯痛她。Natasha被插得上气不接下气，两腿间被摩擦得红肿不堪，交合的水渍声色情极了。Bucky一只手摁住她的腰肢让阴茎埋入更深的地方，一只手适度地扇在她翘起的臀尖，留下微红的掌印。受不住这样的刺激，Natasha条件反射地留下生理性泪水，将头埋在柔软的枕头里，嘶哑的低吟声从嘴里断断续续地冒出。

他轻轻抬起她的臀，突然彻底的贯穿将她送入云霄。甬道内快速的吮吸和毫无规律的痉挛夹得也随之攀上欲望的顶峰，将浓稠的白浊灌入她身体深处。

激烈的性爱早已让红发姑娘疲累不堪，缩在士兵温暖的怀抱中几欲沉沉睡去。在陷入深眠前，她隐隐约约感到他的唇抵着自己的耳朵，吐字低柔——

宝贝，你永远是我的。


End file.
